


Arranged Marriage?

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel persuades Clark and Lex that Clark should choose Lex's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that as this is a futur fic, although I am using the Clark and Lex of Smallville fandom, I'm imagining them alongside the cast from Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman.
> 
> AND be warned that this may seem OOC, as it is rather mushy.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise if this is not updated regularly/often; I started it when I was still in Uni and I LOVE the idea...I'm just a little blocked about how to get it to the next stage. Any assistance would be appreciated if you have any ideas!!

Lex sat in his office at Lex Corp – the tallest tower in Metropolis. However, the fact that Lex’s office was only located on the 15th floor was neither a coincidence nor an accident. His office just happened to be level with the floor for investigative reporters in the neighbouring Daily Planet. In fact, Lex’s window looked out directly onto the desk of his best friend, roommate, and secret love, Clark Jerome Kent.

 

Clark and Lex had been best friends since Lex ran him over ten years ago – although at the time Clark had adamantly denied that fact, stating that ‘if you had, I’d be dead’. It had taken 4 years, and Lex nearly marrying Clark’s first crush Lana Lang – due to a mystical/meteor related power she developed after being possessed by a witchy ancestor, before Clark had finally told Lex the truth.

 

After saving Lex from yet another homicidal fiancée, a girl who was meant to be *Clark’s* love, and one of his best friends, Clark had realised how important Lex was to him…

 

_“God Lex! You could have died! And it, it would have been all my fault!” Clark rasped, the tears streaming down his face as he ran his hands up and down Lex’s arms, as if to reassure himself that Lex was ok, that he was *safe*._

_Lex placed a hand on Clark’s cheek, gently wiping his tears away._

_“Clark, it’s not your fault. Stop laying the responsibility of the world upon your shoulders. If it’s anyone’s fault, blame me and my terrible taste in wives.”_

_Clark tightened his grip on Lex’s arms to get his attention._

_“No Lex! This was definitely *not* your fault. It’s because of the meteors Lana did all that she’s done. That and those darn stones! And *thats* why I blame myself!!”_

_Clark let go of Lex and ran a hand through his hair._

_“Lex, you know I have secrets” Clark swallowed, pausing for a moment – just admitting that much was a big step for him. Taking a deep breath, Clark continued;_

_“It’s always been the barrier in our friendship, that you believed I didn’t trust you enough to tell you them. That’s not true, it was that they are not only my secrets to tell, and it has been ingrained in me never to tell anyone. But I nearly lost you *again* today!” Clark’s voice cracked at the thought, and he had to swallow several times before he could continue, forcing out the last part of what he had to say in little more than a whisper. “Thinking you were dead after your wedding to Helen…if I had been myself at the time, I really think it would have killed me.” Clark had been trying to keep his emotions at bay, but could not stop a stray tear from falling at the thought of being without Lex._

_Lex’s face went ashen, and he opened his mouth as if to interrupt – “No Lex, this mightn’t make a lot of sense at the moment, but I promise you it will, just let me finish ok?”_

_At the silent nod from his bald best friend, Clark continued._

_“You always said that our friendship would be the stuff of legends, and I believe that. You are one of the most important people in my life, but it wasn’t until then, when I thought you were dead, that I realised that I wouldn’t be able to go on without you in my life. I don’t really understand why, but I not only want you in my life, I *need* you in it. And that’s why I need to tell you the truth. The whole truth. You might want to sit down Lex. It’s kinda complicated….._

 

And that was when Clark finally told him: The Big Secret.

Clark Jerome Kent was not a meteor mutant, but an alien.

 

Lex took it in his stride, as he did everything - with his Inner Science Geek squealing at the thought, how could he not? Although he did have the odd outburst with some remembered lies, their friendship continued, stronger than ever.

 

They remained the best of friends: - through Clark telling his parents that Lex knew, Clark going to University, Clark realising his sexual identity, Clark ‘coming out’ to his parents, and hundreds of bad habits, arguments and bickering.

 

They were so close that, when upon graduating, Clark found himself homeless in Metropolis, Lex Luthor, known commitment-phobe (who wouldn’t be after some of *his* past relationships?) and loner, offered his penthouse. It was accepted, with the agreement that Clark be allowed to pay his way – in terms of electricity, gas, phone and food bills.

 

That was four years ago, after three years of Clark spending more time there than at his dorms anyway. Now, Lex couldn’t imagine the place without Clark there. It was *their* place. But it wasn’t really. Because Clark was not *his*. Clark and Lex may have been as close as 2 people could get – without being lovers.

 

The papers knew about their friendship, they had been open with it from the moment Clark arrived in Metropolis for University – coincidently the same time as Lex moved to start LexCorp. Although their relationship had been questioned due to their extreme closeness - no-one else could treat Lex the way Clark did, have such disregard for his personal space, be as openly affectionate – be it backslaps, hugs, nudges – Clark had even been known to give the multi-billionaire a patronising pat on the head! Even the odd kiss – rarely more than a peck on the cheek, no-one was closer to Lex than Clark. But there was nothing more. Nothing for the media to do other than speculate. And although Clark was a reasonably ‘out’ gay man, Lex would not have his reputation tainted by being associated as ‘Luthor’s Boy Toy’. As much for the fact that the lack of truth in such statements hurt Lex, as for protecting Clark.

 

Clark had set out into Metropolis at the side of his best friend, one of the most powerful men in the world, with absolutely no intention of using that fact for his personal gain. And he had succeeded.

 

People may not believe it, but Clark knew it was true – he had landed the job as investigative reporter at the Planet on his own merits, not because of whom he knew. Clark could not stop what people thought of him, but he could stop Lex from interfering – however much Lex wanted to help. Once Clark had extracted the promise from Lex that he would not use his considerable influence to help Clark get a job, he knew Lex would keep said promise. That didn’t mean that Lex wouldn’t be keeping an eye on him when he got the job though.

 

 Lex had had faith in Clark, that he would easily get the job of his dreams without Lex’s help. Faith enough that when he commissioned the building of the violet-tinted, mirrored glass beauty that became LexCorp Towers, he ensured that a floor of executive office suites and conference rooms was level with the 15th floor of the Planet building. A fact that Clark remained oblivious to.

 

But Lex was glad he had done so. He was especially glad that Clark had managed to get a window desk – something Clark had begged Perry White for due to his love of the sun. The fact Lex’s office was level with Clark’s floor and faced the Planet building was no coincidence, but the fact that Clark’s desk directly faced Lex’s window? Nothing to do with Lex.

 

As Lex looked over, he had a thought – Lex had no sway as to the placement of Clark’s desk, but Clark did. Did Clark do so on purpose? And if so, what did that mean?

 

As if he could feel his gaze, Clark suddenly looked up – directly into the eyes of his best friend. With a beaming smile, Clark waved at Lex – oblivious to the strange looks he was getting for suddenly waving out the 15th storey window.

 

Smiling a soft, indulgent smile reserved solely for Clark, Lex acknowledged Clark’s wave with a nod, and a clear (if softly spoken) “Hey Clark” – which he knew Clark would hear.

 

Lex watched Clark reach for the phone, and his smile widened. His suspicions were confirmed seconds later when his own phone rang. There was only one person that had the number directly to his office – bypassing his secretary.

 

“Lex Luthor” he barked into the telephone as per usual, spinning round in his chair to face Clark once again.

 

“Can’t you ever just answer the phone with a ‘hello’?”

 

“No, unlike some people, I don’t wave through windows when I’m fifteen storeys up, and receive weird looks” Lex snarked back teasingly.

 

Lex could tell Clark was blushing.

 

“Hey! You were staring at me!”

 

“That did not mean you had to wave, Dork.”

 

Clark looked directly at him through the windows, and stuck out his tongue – once again ignoring the people around him in the newsroom, and the weird looks he was receiving.

 

Lex burst out laughing – a sound rarely heard – unless your name was Clark Kent.

But even to Clark, the sound was quite unusual, and he beamed.

 

“So, what were you staring at anyway?”

 

Lex raised his eyebrows, “Enjoying the view of course”

Clark blushed once again, and Lex couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped.

 

“You said that on purpose! What’s this fascination with making me blush?”

 

“Hey, you know I’m keeping track. It’s harder to make you blush than it used to be.”

 

“You and Chloe were bad enough, but between Lois and Cat, it’s finally getting harder to embarrass me. You always seem to manage it though. Haven’t you got better things to do?”

 

 “Clark, you know I don’t really mean to embarrass you, I just like to see you blush – it’s pretty.” Lex teased in reply.

 

Clark straightened, and said, quite loudly; “I’m *not* pretty!”

 

Now **that** statement got the attention of the newsroom, enough that everyone in the nearby area stopped and **stared** at Clark.

 

Clark sunk into his seat, redder than ever.

 

“Now look what you’ve done! Someone save me from my own mouth!”

 

The hint of a pout – both in Clark’s voice and on Clark’s face, as well as the true look of sheer horrified embarrassment, was more than enough to hit Lex’s guilt (something that only Clark could ever manage).

 

“OK Clark. I’m sorry I embarrassed you – several times, it appears. And to answer your earlier question – there is nothing more important to me than you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

 

At that, Lex carefully placed the phone back in the cradle, ignoring Clark’s shouted

“Lex! Wait!” A move that did no more than garner Clark **more** stares – less weird looks, more of interest at the mention of Metropolis’ millionaire.

 

Lex went to turn back to his desk, but stopped at the sight of Clark’s face. There was no longer any trace of the luscious teasing pout that had so oft persuaded Lex. Clark looked genuinely upset.

 

Lex spun back to the computer, and stared thoughtfully at it – not focusing on it at all, but thinking. After a moment, with a glance at his watch, he nodded, stood up, and walked out of the room determinedly.

 

“Michelle, cancel anything I have for the next few hours. I’m taking Clark out for lunch.”

 

“Yes Sir”

 

As Lex reached the elevator doors, he had a thought as he realised *how* upset Clark appeared.

 

“Call the Planet, make sure Clark doesn’t leave the building. I want to surprise him.”

 

“Yes Sir”.

 

 

Meanwhile, Clark sat at his desk, banging his head several times on it, before burying his head in his arms.

 

“What’s up with you Smallville? Have a fight with the boyfriend?” Lois quipped as she walked up to him.

 

Clark looked up at his partner forlornly. “You know he’s not my boyfriend Lois.”

 

“Yeah, you wish. What would a multi-millionaire want with you?” she replied. Lois took one look at him and added; “What did you do?”

 

So intent on the conversation, neither Lois nor Clark had noticed the hush that had overcome the newsroom at the sight of Lex Luthor exiting the elevator, and walking in their direction.

 

“Absolutely nothing Miss Lane,” Lex answered smoothly. “Clark did nothing wrong – if anything, it was I who spoke out of turn. No Clark-”

 

Lex put up a hand to halt anything Clark was about to interrupt with.

 

“Miss Lane, I am more than a little sick of your constant put-downs of my best friend. What do I see in Clark? Only everything. And you, you’re meant to be an investigative reporter – the only reason you cannot see the brilliance that shines out of him is down to your sheer jealous blindness. His writing style is unique, and flawless. Clark has a natural talent that you work so hard to attempt.”

 

Lois’ jaw dropped in shock– as did the faces of most of the newsroom.

 

Clark however, was staring directly at Lex – although blushing once again, the look of awe and the happy smile could not be missed.

 

Lex returned his focus to Clark. “Now Clark-”

 

He got no further, as Clark flung his arms around him, and buried his still red face in Lex’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry Lex,” Clark muttered into his shoulder, “I didn’t mean to make you mad”.

 

Lex ran a hand through Clark’s hair, before pulling his head up, resting their foreheads together.

 

“Clark, I just said you had nothing to apologise for. I embarrassed you, and for that, I am the one that should apologise.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise Lex. That’s just how we are. We tease, we bicker like an old married couple, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

With their foreheads together, Clark was too close not to miss the hint of wistfulness that flew through Lex’s eyes at the mention of being ‘married’, but, before he could say anything, there was a flash, and the click of a shutter, as Jimmy snapped what was most possibly one of the cutest pictures that had ever been taken of the 2 boys.

 

 

Clark’s head shot up, unerringly finding Jimmy amongst the herd of people, “Jimmy! Get over here with that camera!” he bellowed – the sound of Clark Kent raising his voice enough to bring Jimmy – and several others, to a shocked stop.

 

Jimmy slunked over to Clark and Lex – more than a little afraid. Clark may be his friend, but he was **not** a small man, and Jimmy had never heard him raise his voice – not even to Lois! And Lex? Heck, Lex was a Luthor, and one of the most important men in the whole of Metropolis. What *wasn’t* there to be scared of?

 

“Jimmy...” Clark went to reprimand Jimmy, only to be cut off by Lex.

 

“Mr Olsen.  As you must have heard, Clark’s welfare is of utmost importance to me, and to have him linked in any way to myself as that picture may be inferred will cause no end of trouble. So please, before you consider placing it anywhere media-related, remember that it will cause me to be very displeased.”

 

Jimmy paled at Lex’s tone, but Clark, who had been watching the byplay, started to chuckle.

 

“Lex, stop scaring my friends!” Clark said, nudging Lex in the ribs to jolt him from his intense glare in Jimmy’s direction.

 

“Look Jimmy, I’d rather you didn’t publish the photo – but any chance I could have a copy?” Clark asked, all of his anger at his friend having evaporated at the sight of him being shit-scared by Lex.

 

“S-sure CK. I’ll make you both one.” At that, Jimmy dashed off.

 

Lex’s attention had quickly been drawn from his anger at the Olsen boy, as he heard Clark ask for a copy of the photo. It warmed his heart that Clark wanted a picture of them.

 

After he watched Jimmy run off, Clark looked over at Lex – who appeared lost in thought. Clark placed a hand on Lex’s cheek, and tugged lightly on an ear to ensure he had all of Lex’s attention. Lex blinked, and then, in that split second, he was totally there. All of his attention 100% focused on Clark. If Clark weren’t so used to it, it would probably have freaked him out.

 

“So, now you’ve managed to shout at Lois, scare the heck out of Jimmy, and shock the entire newsroom, all in the space of what? Five minutes. You’re good Lex.”

 

Lex flashed a grin at him – another rare sight “And I know it Kent. So? Lunch?”

 

Clark beamed at the mention of food, rubbing his stomach as he replied; “Well, I am kinda hungry…”

 

“Clark, you could have just eaten a 3 course meal and still be ‘kinda hungry’.” Lex quipped in reply. “So, where are we eating?”

 

Clark looked puzzled at the question. “What do you mean? Where as in – my choice?”

 

Grinning as he asked, Clark bounced slightly at Lex’s nod. “Martha Riley’s then!”

 

At Lex’s groan, and half-hearted complaints as to his ‘image’, Clark’s smile just widened. Clark knew that Lex liked the quaint little Irish pub just as much as he did. The eponymous owner shared more than just a name with Clark’s mother. Their hair showed their Irish roots, and Martha’s food was to die for – the best food Clark had ever tasted except his mother’s. And the apple pie – Clark’s mouth started to water just at the thought!

 

As they stepped off the elevator, Lex looked over and smirked. “Clark, stop drooling, you’ll get your pie soon enough”.

 

*****

 

The elevator doors had barely snapped shut before shocked whispers erupted into loud choruses.

 

“Did you see that?”

“He was holding Luthor by the ear like a naughty child.”

“Shit, it’s amazing when Luthor lets anyone get within ten feet of him and there is Kent touching his cheek and pulling his ear.”

“They’ve gotta be fucking, right?”

“Luthor wouldn’t let anyone that close that he wasn’t screwing, would he?”

 

The speculation flew through the newsroom faster than even Lois could even keep track of, but at the last comment, from Cat Grant, she’d had enough.

 

Climbing up on her desk, she stuck her fingers between her teeth and blew a shrill sharp whistle that would make any traffic cop envious.

 

“Listen up. Clark Kent is not fucking, sucking, or doing anything else that he could be doing with Lex Luthor.”

 

“How do you know?” Cat’s snide voice taunted.

 

“Oh, that’s simple enough, Cat, I know because I’ve watched Clark. But, more importantly, I’ve listened to him. Smallville actually thinks that Lex is straight.”

 

“What?” disbelieving laughs broke out around the room. Even Jimmy looked at Lois with scepticism.

 

“I’m serious as a heart attack, every single time that Cat o’nine tails runs one of those celebrity spreads with Luthor and his latest party favour, Clark spends every spare moment asking what I think of the flavour of the month and whether I think that “Lex” would be happy with her. And, all the time sounding like his heart would break if Luthor even considered taking the girl out on a second date.”

 

“You are serious. Aren’t you?” Cat was flattered, despite Lois’s clearly bitter jibe, to find out that her columns had affected Clark so much. She would have to keep him updated on her latest exposé’s.

 

“What the sam hill is going on out here?!?” White exploded as he marched into the newsroom, demanding to know why no one was getting any work done. “If this is a strike, Lane, you’re the first to go.”

 

“No, Perry. We’re trying to figure out how to get Clark and Lex Luthor together.” Her answer started another round of excited whispers to run through the room.

 

“Kent?” White chortled “And, Luthor?” He positively broke out laughing. Lane had balls and sass, but even she couldn’t perform miracles.

 

He’d seen Lex take Lois down a notch or two, and knew that Lex was soon going to get what was coming to him. Usually, Lois took her snark out in writing, but it was beginning to look like the public humiliation had inspired her to go to a whole new level of revenge. He could tell from her wide, shark-like grin, that once she had the two of them hitched (or as close to it as two men could get in Kansas) she was going remind them exactly who they had to thank for their relationship.

 

“I’ll bet $50 that you can’t make it work” Perry challenged waving them back to their own desks, “You all know Lane’s email address, if you have an idea, email her on your own time.”

 

If there were any three things that Lois Lane couldn’t resist, they were a bet, a challenge, and a chance to get revenge. Shaking his head as he closed the door behind him, Perry murmured: “Good luck, Kent, you’re going to need it.”

 

*****

 

“Lex, have you ever wondered…” Clark faltered, blushing.

 

“Come on Clark, spit it out. Whatever’s got you blushing like that has got to be worth hearing,” Lex quipped.

 

Clark blushed deeper, “You ever wondered why people think we’re more than friends?”

 

Lex raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need to wonder Clark, I know. We don’t exactly act like two normal male friends. But why should we – neither of us fit that category, so why would our relationship be any different?”

 

Clark looked down at the mention of normality, turning inward as he began to pick at his food.

 

Lex noticed immediately, and reached over, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was picking. “Clark, that’s not a bad thing. I have never cared much for normality, doing what was expected of me – you know that. And our friendship – you know me better than anyone else in my life, and I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. A friendship like ours is a rare and priceless gift – one I treasure.  I’m not going to lose you because of what other people think of us.”

 

It was a rare thing to hear, Lex Luthor being so open about his feelings – even if your name was Clark Kent. Clark finally looked up from his plate, a happy sparkle in his eyes, and the beginning of a beaming smile on his face, when he noticed the worry in Lex’s eyes.

 

Clark immediately knew what Lex was thinking, and, squeezing the hand still wrapped around his wrist, Clark was quick to eradicate that thought.

 

“Lex! Stop fretting. Thank you. What you just said, it means a lot – and it goes both ways, you should know that. It’s not that easy to get rid of me you know!”

 

Lex smiled slightly as he moved his hand back towards his meal, but Clark knew him too well not to notice the relief on his face. Clark beamed back and returned his attention to what little food remained on his plate.

 

Martha came over personally to clear their plates, and inquire as to their meals.

“It was lovely as ever Martha. I’d like to order one of your fine apple pies for

dessert, -”

At Martha’s raised eyebrow, Lex nodded.

 

“Yes, a whole pie – you know Clark is more than capable of eating the entire thing on his own, so I might as well order a whole one.”

 

“Lex!”

 

Clark slapped him playfully on the arm as he blushed.

 

“It’s true Clark, and you know it – just make sure there’s a separate piece for me OK?”

 

Martha smiled warmly down at them as she nodded her acquiescence, refilled their coffees, and cleared their plates.

 

******

 

Leaning back in his chair, coffee in hand, Lex looked over at his best friend. “Well Clark, I must say you have got me curious.”

 

This time, it was Clark who raised an inquiring brow.

 

“Your earlier question – why ask me?”

 

Clark blinked. That certainly was not what he was expecting, so somewhat snarkily, he replied, “You see Lex, that’s what people do. When they want to know something, they ask.”

 

Lex glared. “OK, I will clarify *my* question. Why did you choose today to ask me my opinion on other people’s perceptions of our friendship?”

 

“Well, I know that people wonder, but I’ve never really *seen* people’s reactions – not since Smallville – and our friendship’s grown since then. But, the people in the newsroom…”

 

Comprehension dawned.

 

“The newsroom. Clark, you never seemed to care what people thought of our friendship back in Smallville. What is difference between your classmates and you Planet colleagues?”

 

Clark blinked again, able to read between the lines of what Lex was saying and hear that he had hurt his friend, but feeling unable to explain himself. He tried anyway; “I know a lot of people in the newsroom think I’m a bumbling idiot, mindlessly following Lois like some sort of lost puppy, and I can deal with that, I really can-”

 

Lex cut him off there, annoyed on Clark’s behalf. “But you shouldn’t have to Clark. You’re a brilliant, intelligent person, with an incredible talent for your work, and a great compassion for others which only improves that!”

 

Clark blushed, smiling softly. “Thanks Lex, but that’s what I mean. I’m used to being thought of that way at work -it makes it easier for me to get away with some of my hastier ‘exits’.” Clark made a small ‘flying’ motion with his hand.

“But you, you walked in and everyone stopped – did you notice that?”

 

Lex smirked. “I’m Lex Luthor Clark. That tends to happen.”

 

Clark pulled a face, “Oh hush you. What I mean is, you have this … ‘essence’, this *thing* that draws respect. I mean, you did something that I’d previously considered impossible – you put Lois in her place. And, over me!”

 

“I don’t like the way she treats you Clark. The way she speaks to you – she blames you for everything, when half the time it’s ‘you’” Clark could *hear* the quotation marks, “Who saves her scrawny little neck time after time!”

 

“That’s just part of who Lois is Lex. You get used to it. What I’m trying to get at is, after all the time I’ve worked there they think of me like that, and you appear and suddenly….”

 

This time, there was a reason for Clark trailing off – the arrival of his apple pie.

 

Lex just let Clark dig in, however curious he was to know what Clark was going to say, he knew better than to even to attempt conversation – at that moment, the only thought on Clark’s mind, was the sugary sweet treat before him.

 

After Clark had eaten a portion that would have amounted to at least two large pieces by a normal persons standards, he seemed to pop back to reality, and he lifted his head from his pie to look at Lex, who was smiling indulgently as he watched Clark enjoy his food.

 

Clark looked up grinning slightly with a slightly embarrassed flush as he answered, “I guess things haven’t changed *that* much have they?”

 

“Not entirely,” Lex smirked and handed Clark a napkin, gesturing for Clark to dab his lips where a glossy coating of apple filling shined, reflecting the pub’s muted lighting. Watching Clark wipe his mouth, Lex inwardly congratulated himself for his restraint; he had so wanted to lick the filling right from Clark’s lips!

 

“In some ways, I guess it’s not very different from high school. Everyone has their ideas of who should hang out together and who shouldn’t.” Clark paused in his explanation to lick the last bit of pie filling from his fork before continued, “You know: the jocks with the jocks and the geeks with the nerds- that kind of thing.”

 

“In cliques?” Lex supplied earning an appreciative nod as Clark eyed the pie plate again, as though hoping it would magically refill.

 

“It’s just, because of their perceptions of me, they tend to forget that you’re my best friend – and today just kinda threw it in their faces. I’ve gone from being bumbling farm boy and Lois’ sheepdog, to commodity of Lex Luthor-”

 

Lex cut in- “Clark Jerome Kent, you have never been a commodity of mine, and I never treated you as such-”

 

Hearing Lex go on the defensive, Clark quickly tried to explain- “I never said you had Lex, I’m trying to explain how it will be perceived at the Planet. They always want the story behind anything and everything that happens in this town, and you’re hot news, being who you are. They’re reporters, which means, they’re writers – they’ll already have scenarios of our relationship – however far from the truth, spread throughout the newsroom after that little scene this afternoon...”

 

Clark knew his best friend far too well, and as he watched Lex put his cold emotionless mask in to place, he knew that he had hurt his friend.

 

“OK Clark, I did not know that our friendship was having such a negative impact on your employment. I also did not know that my visiting you would bother you so much. Be assured that it won’t happen again.”

 

Lex stood, smoothing the wrinkles in his jacket as he put it back on, his slightly shaking hands unnoticeable – to anyone but Clark. Placing a $100 bill on the table, Lex turned to leave without another word.

 

Clark wasn’t standing for that! So, he took a risk, and, with a burst of speed, he was standing in front of Lex, blocking his way.

 

“Clark!” Lex hissed, looking around to see if Clark’s speed had been noticed.

 

“No Lex,” Clark placed a hand on Lex’s arm. “You said you weren’t willing to lose me because of other people perceptions of our relationship, and I said the same thing. Just because I’m not explaining myself properly doesn’t mean I’m willing to lose you.”

 

Keeping one hand on his arm to stop him from leaving, Clark pulled out his cell phone.

 

“Lois? I’m gonna be gone a bit longer than I first expected…Of course it’s important!...Yes, far more important than getting your coffee – send Jimmy…None of your-yes, Lex and I have a few things to sort out. Oh shut up! Get yourself a man, then we can talk! I’ll call you when I’m on my way back OK? Bye.”

With a grin, Clark closed the phone, before returning his attention to his best friend.

 

“Now, you and I are going to your office, and we’ll sort this out OK?”

 

The mask wavered slightly as Lex looked Clark in the face and asked, “What’s there to sort out Clark?”

 

Clark ran a hand over his hair and sighed. He had his work cut out for him.

 

“Lex, I’ve put my foot in my mouth a lot over the last ten years – this is just another one of those times. You are one of the most important people in my life, and I am more than willing to hash this out here if you’d rather, but I thought you’d rather have some privacy. I don’t know what it is, I write for one of the best newspapers in the country, but I return to my bumbling roots far too quickly sometimes when it comes to trying to explain myself to you. Maybe I’m getting too used to you giving me second chances…”

 

Clark drifted off, his face falling as he realised that Lex was perfectly within his rights to break up their friendship whenever he pleased, and, even if the thought of life without Lex killed him inside, Clark could do nothing about it.

 

Seeing Clark’s face, Lex’s mask crumbled. He knew deep down, that he couldn’t stay away from Clark, even if he tried – however much Clark hurt him – even if it was unintentional.

 

Lex pulled out *his* cell phone, “Michelle? Have the car brought round to Martha Riley’s please. Clark and I will be returning to my office shortly. Thank you.”

 

Looking back at Clark, whose eyes were full of hope, Lex smiled slightly, “Come on then Clark, you got some ‘splainin’ to do.”

 

Clark beamed, and oblivious as ever to the effect he had on Lex, he unconsciously took Lex’s hand as he dragged him out of the pub, waving a cheery goodbye to Martha as he did so.

 

******

 

Despite White’s earlier growled interruption and threat to have the e-mail system completely shut down if he didn’t get at least one of the overdue stories on his desk by the time Clark returned, both Lois’s personal and business email accounts were full to bursting. Additionally, judging by the sound of rapidly hushed speakers, there were several rampant group chats dedicated to fixing Smallville’s love life. Most of the suggestions ranged from Jimmy’s sweet suggestion of sending Lex flowers in Clark’s name for a solid month to Cat’s more torrid suggestion of trapping them in an elevator naked (though she didn’t quite suggest how to get them there naked in the first place). But, there were a few from more conservative sources, who chastised her involvement in the “whole sordid business”.

 

Deleting those immediately, she began to sort through the more inventive emails picking out the bare bones of a plan, totally immersing herself in this latest scheme. However, she noticed when the volume of the newsroom decreased significantly, and looked up to see Clark, shoulders slumped, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Saving the file full of prospective ideas, she quickly minimised the window, and spun round in her chair, walking over to the coffee machine and pouring herself and Clark both a cup. Grabbing a plate, she placed a few of Clark’s favourite doughnuts on it, and walked over to his desk.

 

Shoving the coffee and doughnuts in front of him, Lois put both hands on her hips and stood before her partner; “Right Clark, you’ve been gone for over two hours, and come back looking like you’ve lost your best friend,-”

 

At that, Clark’s head shot up; she just raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘Am I wrong?’ “So, what the Hell has Luthor done now?”

 

Lois knew he was upset when he did not immediately jump to Lex’s defence, all he did was mutter; “Which Luthor are we talking about?”

 

That answered her question.

 

She growled, “Lionel. The Magnificent Bastard himself. Right come on Clark, and bring the doughnuts. You are gonna tell me exactly what happened.” At that, she strode off towards the conference room, not even looking back, assuming Clark would follow – which he did, as always.

 

When Clark had sat down, she gave him a moment in which to collect himself. She helped herself to a doughnut, and took a sip of her coffee, before once again returning her attention fully to Clark.

 

“So, Kent, what happened to you?”

Clark swallowed the last of his doughnut before starting his tale……

 

“Well, after I got off the phone with you, Lex and I went back to his office to sort some stuff out-” Lois cut in; “You never did say what happened. What needed sorting?”

 

Clark glared, “Not that it’s any of your business Lois, but lets just say I put my foot about six feet too deep into my mouth OK? Right, do you actually want to hear this, or are you going to keep interrupting?”

 

Lois glared back as she mimed zipping her lips shut.

 

“So, we got there, and Lex got on the phone to make sure he’d be left alone for a bit, while I got us something to drink. So, we’d just sat down, ready to hash everything out, when the double doors were flung open, and in strode Lionel.  After him and Lex exchanged their usual jibes, Lionel got to the point of his visit – to rant at Lex about his lack of a significant other…..

 

_‘Lex, you’re a Luthor, and it’s high time you settled down with a suitable woman, and started to produce some grandchildren for me!’_

_‘Dad, I’ve already had two failed marriages; both wives of which tried to kill me – one with incentive from you! I’m not exactly thinking about wives right now, and anyway, I’m barely thirty – at the moment, my business is more important.’_

_‘But Lex, I have a slew of suitably well-connected women-‘_

_‘Dad, in case the last decade or so hasn’t clued you in, I don’t particularly trust you. And after the wives I’ve chosen, I’m don’t particularly trust my own choice – in fact, I think Clark would be the only person who’s opinion I would trust – especially on something as important as marriage’_ …..

 

“…They carried on along that vain for a while – honestly, it was like watching a tennis match, hearing the barbs fly back and forth, until suddenly, Lionel decided to remember that I was there and turned to me…..”

 

_“Mr Kent, you’re my son’s ‘best friend’, is that correct?”_

_Gritting my teeth at the quotation marks I could *hear* around that phrase, I nodded._

_“And you want my son to be happy?”_

_All I could do is nod again._

_“And Lex, you trust Clark?”_

_Glaring at his father, Lex replied; “What’s your point Dad?”_

_“Look Lex, you may not trust me, but I know you trust your friend here – a friend who only wants what’s best for you, what makes *you* happy.”_

_“And your point?”_

_“So, I will put forth suitable candidates for the next Mrs Luthor, and *Clark* can be the one who helps you to choose – I mean, you said yourself that he was the only one you could trust!_ ’……

 

And the next thing I know, he’s managed to persuade me to help pick the candidates for the next Mrs Lex Luthor!”

 

“How the hell did he do that? Clark. If you didn’t want to play best girlfriend, why say yes?”

 

Clark turned from her with a dejected look on his face as he gathered the nerve to explain, “Because… because I don’t think he’s happy.”

 

“He looked happy today.”

 

“That’s just it. Lex can, well he’s a great actor, he can ‘look’ any way he wants to: thrilled when he’s so upset that he wants to go out and get so drunk that he can’t remember his own name, or angry when he’s just found out a key bit of info that stands to make him millions, or desperate when he thinks that the person he’s going against will underestimate him because of how he looks. You can’t watch his face, you’ve gotta watch his eyes. That’s what I do.”

 

“And you saw something today?” Lois asked gently. When he nodded, she couldn’t help but feel a brief zip of satisfaction that she was beginning to read Smallville so well.

 

“Yeah,” Clark’s voice was so quiet that they might have been at a funeral or an extremely conservative library. She waited several beats, but apparently he had never learned that silence was default permission to speak.

 

“What did you see, Clark?”

 

“When, when I said that we bicker like married people… it was in his eyes.”

 

“What was?” Seriously for someone who could write a decent sentence, sometimes Smallville spoke like he had never made it past sixth grade remedial speech class.

 

“Oh. A look.” At her grimace, he elaborated, “A look that said he wanted to be married but was - I don’t know, maybe afraid to … And, damn if Lionel doesn’t have a better sense of smell than a shark. He just knew what to come up with and kept asking if I wanted to see Lex happy. I just wish…”

 

“What do you wish?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

“Clark?”

 

At that, Clark sighed dejectedly, and said; “Oh Lois, what am I going to do?

 

“Sorry Smallville, I just don’t see the problem. You’ve said he’s sad. He’s said that he doesn’t trust anyone but you to pick her out. And, every time you see him in a photo op, you ask whether this double-d cup or that one would make him happier. It sounds, to me, like you’ve already been looking – but now you just have his permission. Sounds like the ideal solution.”

 

“You don’t understand…I’ve got to help him choose a wife! “ Sighing once again, he put his head in his hands, the very picture of a broken-hearted young man.

 

 **“** Actually, Clark, I got that part. You know, following leads – part of my job. What I don’t get is why you’re so upset about it?” Lois tried to keep a straight face. “Unless… you know some reason ‘why these two should not be joined’…” She smirked taunting him gently.

 

Of course, she got it, but Lois knew that until Clark got on the clue bus about his own feelings and Lex’s sexuality… he was going to be miserable.

 

“Lois, no, he’s not like that; he’s my best friend… my roommate and my best friend. I know what everyone in the newsroom probably thinks, but it’s not true. We’ve never done anything like that,” his rabid blush screamed that he would have welcomed the chance though. “But, when he gets married everything’s going to change, roommates move out and single friends fall by the wayside – everyone knows that.”

 

“You’ll find other friends. Maybe, you’ll even have time to find “a special friend” if you’re not always running home to him. Seriously, Clark this isn’t a bad thing.”

 

The misery growing on his face was practically comical. She almost hated taunting him, but the poor kid was sometimes so dense that he had to be led by the hand to the point.

 

“Come to think of it, Clark. He’s just been holding you back. If you weren’t spending all of your time with him you could be…

 

Clark vehemently shook his head, “No you’re wrong.”

 

“Really? He’s not holding you back? Then, why haven’t you gone out with anyone since you started at the Planet? Christ. Even Jimmy’s had more dates than you.

 

“I don’t know,” Clark shrugged weakly, “I just haven’t met the right guy.”

 

“Clark, how long is it going to take for you to realize that you suck at lying?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied even as he looked away guiltily.

 

Shit, sometimes Kent couldn’t even be led by the hand. “So, you’re going to tell me you’re not head over heels in love with Lex?”

 

“Lois, I’m… no… of course not. “ Clark objected lamely, not even able to meet her eyes.

 

“And, I repeat, you can’t lie worth shit.” Lois crossed her arms glaring. “Just admit it, Kent. You love him and don’t want him to be with anyone but you…. Right?”

 

Trying to gauge just how well he could get away with his innocent look, Clark quickly realized from the set of her jaw that Lois knew with absolute certainty, and worse- she knew that she knew. Finally, facing the futility of lying again, he nodded glumly.

 

“Yeah, yeah… I do. But, it’s not like it makes a difference, does it?”

 

“Well Clark, it doesn’t help that Lex doesn’t have the slightest idea of how you feel for him now does it?”

 

Clark growled, “Lois, Lex is one of the most important people in my life, and I may be in love with him, but I don’t think I could survive if I lost him. And, if I told him, there’s more of a chance that I *would* lose him than any chance of him returning my feelings.  I mean, he’s Lex Luthor, who has his pick of the beautiful high society, why would he ever see me as anything other than his friend?”

 

As he finished his heartbreaking little speech, Lois looked up to see the tears in his eyes, and for one to escape and make its way down his cheek. Even the hardnosed, ‘Mad Dog’ Lane could not stand the sight of her best friend in tears, so she walked over and sat on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck as she ran her hands up and down his back and murmured soothingly, “Shh Clark, its OK, I’m sorry. It’ll be OK I promise. Shhh.”

 

Clark buried his face in her neck for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking Lois direct in the eye and saying, “Lois Lane, apologising? Has Hell frozen over?”

Lois slapped him on the arm as she stood to sit beside him once again.

 

“Hush you! But I *am* going to help you OK?”

 

Clark’s smile – if not a little tremulous, was still a real smile.

 

However, before anything else could be said, they heard a bellow; “Lane! Kent! Get your asses in here!” from Perry, so loud they could hear it clearly even through the closed conference room doors.

 

Both of them had immediately jumped up at the sound of Perry’s roar, but as they opened the door to leave the room, Clark stopped for a moment, gave Lois a peck on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you, you’re a surprisingly good friend sometimes,” before walking swiftly in the direction of the Chief’s office, blushing brightly.

 

****************

 

Still bemused by the task that his father had neatly pinned Clark into taking on, Lex watched in amusement as Perry bellowed for Clark and Lois.

 

Knowing Clark and his often overwhelming-sense of responsibility, Lex suspected that he could probably get several months of focused Kent attention before Clark finally convinced himself of what Lex already knew: there was not a future bride for Lex… not when he was irrefutably and irrevocably in love with his best friend (not that Clark would ever discover that part). Lex had kept it secret for almost their whole relationship and would continue to do so – to protect the most important relationship in his life. If he hadn’t been certain of that already, the earnestness in Clark’s face when he told Lionel that he wanted Lex to be happy convinced him of it completely.

 

In yet another backhanded gesture, Lionel had unwittingly reminded him of Clark’s most attractive feature – his utterly innocent desire that everyone he knew would be happy. Throughout Lex’s childhood, happiness had been an almost foreign concept …and –truth be told- throughout most of his adult life, until he met Clark and learned that yes, he could actually be happy and more than that – someone actually could want him to be – without any ulterior motive.

 

Turning his attention back to Clark, who was finally back at his desk, Lex was surprised to see that Clark was brushing his eyes in a manner that was suspiciously similar to wiping tears.

If Clark was *that* upset, then Lois’ uncharacteristic cuddle in the conference room suddenly made more sense. Lois was not one for obvious affection, in complete parallel to her affectionate partner. However, it was this disparity that caused Lois, like Lex himself, to make Clark an exception to that rule. Clark just pulled people to him – it was impossible to dislike Clark, and really hard to say ‘no’ to him. As such, if Clark was affectionate with you – even if you hated affection from anyone else – you didn’t mind with Clark.

 

OK, so the tears explained Lois sitting on Clark’s knee cuddling him – an image that Lex was loathe to admit produced an intense surge of jealousy in him, but why was Clark crying? Clark may be gay, but it took a lot to make him cry. In all the years Lex had know Clark, he could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen him that upset – so what happened?

 

Lex went to pick up the phone to find out – but remembering the chewing out Clark had just had from his boss (another curiosity), Lex put the phone down, not wanting to get his best friend into any more trouble.

 

Instead, he turned back to his computer; a quick email would have to do.

 

_Clark,_

_First, I’m sorry about my Dad and this whole thing. Also, about lunch – I overreacted._

_But, that’s not my point. You’re upset, I can see that – but I’m not quite sure why you’re *that* upset. I mean, tears? I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve seen you cry in all the years I’ve known you, so naturally, I’m worried._

_I didn’t want to cause you any more bother at the newsroom, so I decided to send this email rather than call you._

_But I think we need to talk Clark._

_I won’t come over to the newsroom again, but just come up whenever you finish work OK? If you have any idea as to the time, text me, and I’ll make sure dinner is ready for us._

_Lex_

 

Staring at the screen, Clark had to read and re-read the message three times over before he got the nerve to finally click on ‘reply to sender’.  For once, he was almost glad that it had come by email- even though he always preferred hearing Lex’s voice over the phone, but like Lois said… he couldn’t lie at all. Not over the phone. Not in person. And, if he had tried to do it in writing, his hands would have probably shaken so hard that Lex wouldn’t have a single doubt about it. His best chance was email because there was absolutely no way that he could explain what was really wrong.

_Lex,_

_Geez. Can’t a guy yawn without it looking suspicious?_

Pausing to stare at the screen, Clark winced. Even he would think that was a lie. Lex saw that he was crying, but how much had he seen? Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Clark watched until he was sure that Lex was occupied then tried to mentally triangulate whether Lex could see into the conference room. So many of the rooms windows were those frosty panes, but the two largest weren’t and both of them faced Lex’s office. But…would Lex have seen … he wished he were as good at figuring angles as Lex.

 

Picking up a file folder, Clark got up and headed toward the file cabinets… pausing to thumb through the file when he thought he was in a direct line between Lex’s office and the conference room, and ….

 

“Damn,” Clark sighed. Lex would have seen everything.

 

Returning to his desk as though he’d forgotten something important, turned back to the computer, and closed his first email attempt.

 

_Hey Lex,_

_God, how embarrassing. I just got something in my eye. I don’t know what it was, glue or ink or something and it made my eyes water. Next thing I know, Lois is mother-henning me, Perry is calling her off, and you’re trying to make things all better._

_Seriously. Nothing’s wrong. I have a ‘stake out’ tonight with Lois, but as soon as I get home, we can talk about it if you’d like. Just so you can be sure._

_But, really, I’m fine._

_Okay?_

_Clark_

Clark could already feel the acid churning in his stomach. It always did when he lied, but this was so that he could save his friendship with Lex for however long he had left. Clenching his teeth, he finally hit send then glanced up and waved a falsely hearty hi to Lex, not realizing that Lex had been watching him throughout the note.

 

As Lex read over what Clark had written, his face went cold and blank – however, the fire blazing in his eyes revealed his emotions all too clearly.

 

Knowing that Clark was still watching him, Lex calmly closed the email and shuffled a few papers together as if getting ready for a meeting. After a minute, he equally calmly walked out of his office, papers in hand.

 

Clark watched Lex – he could tell Lex was pissed at him, but it was a level that could wait until he got home. With a sigh of relief, Clark returned to work, determined to leave all thoughts of any problems he had until he had to consider actually leaving the Planet for home.

 

 

Lex had decided to get off the elevator at the 13th floor – which was more or less empty, as it was used for storage, and walked up the last 2 flights of stairs – remembering the immediate response when he had last stepped off the elevator.

He wanted to catch Clark by surprise - *then* he would cause a scene.

 

He slipped out of the shadows of the staircase entryway and strode past Perry’s Office, as he barked loudly and clearly; “Clark Jerome Kent!”

For the second time that day, the bullpen froze – and Clark – being Clark, dropped his coffee. Clark’s face went ashen at the blazing anger he could see in Lex’s eyes and he backed up slightly as Lex stormed over to him. Once he was standing right in front of Clark – who had backed himself into his desk, Lex grabbed Clark’s left ear and yanked his head down: “You and I need to have a serious conversation. Now.”

 

At that, he tightened his grip on the ear he was holding, and tugged Clark behind him like a naughty child.

 

As they passed Perry, Lex turned to him and said politely (but leaving no room for argument), “I just need to speak to Clark for a moment,” before continuing to pull Clark along.

 

Clark – now bright red with embarrassment, started to ‘ow’ as they passed Perry, to which Lex just spun to face him, glaring, and growled, “Shut Up Kent”, pinching that little bit harder as he muttered under his breath ‘not like it hurts you anyway’.

 

“Lex, please.” Clark begged in the lowest whisper that he could and still be heard. “They don’t know that.”

 

“Frankly, Clark I don’t give a shit.” As he dragged Clark through the bull pen, Lex suddenly realized that Clark was right, and despite what he’d said he did care very much. Clark’s safety and happiness were the most important priorities in his life, which only made Clark’s lie even more vile.

 

“Lex… please.”

 

“Shut up and tell me where we can go to talk.”

 

“Uhhh, Lex… how can I…”

 

“Now!” Lex’s harsh demand shut down Clark’s feeble attempt to insert some humour.

 

“In there,” Clark nodded to the conference room and followed quickly as Lex pulled him through the door then slammed it shut behind him.

 

“Are you sure that no one can hear us?” Lex spat the question out.

 

“As long as you don’t yell, it’s as safe as any other room in the building. Probably safer, because Perry will keep Lois and Cat away from it.”

 

“Good! Now tell me what the fuck is going on and why… Why you think I’ll put up with shit like this.” Lex threw the crumpled email onto the conference table, which had suddenly come between them as Lex stalked around the room.

 

Staring at the table, if only to find something - anything – he could look at other than Lex, Clark tried to figure out something to say.

 

“Don’t even think of lying again.”

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Really? Well, that’s interesting I seem to remember you said you weren’t going to lie to me ever again… but that seems to have fallen through. Care to tell me why?”

 

“No.”

 

“What?!? No? You…”

 

Lex went speechless realizing that he had expected the conversation to devolve into Clark’s feeble diversionary attempts.

 

“No. But, that doesn’t matter. Does it? So, I lied because I didn’t feel like I had another choice.”

 

“That’s interesting,” Lex snapped back, “Because I can think of quite a few other choices: you could have said okay, we’ll talk after work; you could have ignored it; you could have said you don’t want to talk about it yet; you could have…fucking said that it wasn’t any of my business. You could have said a thousand fucking things without lying to me. You could have…”

 

The anger in Lex’s voice grated on Clark’s every nerve as he spoke until it was just too much…

 

“No,” Clark chuckled bitterly. “No, there are a thousand things I couldn’t have written. And, the reason … the reason …” Clark tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t move so he continued in a rough murmur, “The reason I was crying was one of them. Think about it, Lex. Remember lunch? I was just trying to point something out about how I felt when you came here earlier, and before I can even get it phrased right… you’re ready to walk out on our friendship. Remember that? And, that was only over the different way people see you and me. I just wanted to know because there are times that I would like some people to look at me as something other than ‘Clark Kent, bumbling-back-water-rube-extraordinaire’, and maybe I didn’t explain it right, but you were awfully ready to say chuck it. You know what. Maybe you’re right. Maybe, we should just chuck it, because I’m not going to tell you why I was crying. And, I know that’s an answer you’re not going to be satisfied with… and the result’s going to be the same in the end any way I look at it.”

 

Stunned and angered by Clark’s all too accurate answer, Lex went on the defensive “Is that an ultimatum? Because I’ll tell you something—the fact that I just caught you lying to me when you swore… you swore… to me that there wouldn’t be any other lies ever. That stunt makes my choice pretty clear.”

 

“No, no, Lex. It’s not an ultimatum. If anything, it’s my resignation from a job that I apparently suck at.”  As he finished, a mug, which Clark hadn’t even remembered picking up, cracked in his hands. Dropping it on the table in surprise, Clark was halfway to the door when it came flying over his shoulder to crash against the frame and slide to the floor.

 

Realizing that Lex had thrown it to cover his accidental show of strength, Clark rested his head on the doorframe for a brief second, murmured “Thanks,” and slipped out, leaving a stunned Lex in his wake.

 

Trying to look back on their conversation and figure out where he could have cut Clark off before it came to this, Lex was at an utter loss. He had never realized that Clark was carrying around as much bitterness and pain as he had just heard in his friend’s voice. But, worse, he had never believed that Clark would be the one to give up on their friendship … so easily… not without him doing something seriously fucked up to cause it. Clark Kent, the eternal optimist, had even remained his friend after that scary incident with the crystals and the explosion that split off his dark side… a truly dark side that shot Clark’s father, threatened his mother, and beat Clark up. Clark had forgiven him after that… and yet, Clark just walked out on their friendship after being called on a completely unnecessary lie. It didn’t make sense. And, that thought must have shown on his face when Lois stopped him at the door.

 

With her hand on his chest, Lois pushed him back through the door, closed it behind her, and kept pushing him until he was leaning against the table.

 

“Seriously, they should make journalism 101 mandatory in business school.” Lois stared at him candidly with a look of half-sarcasm/half-sympathy that Lex didn’t quite know how to take. Normally, he had neither the time nor the interest to play Lois’s mind games, but Lois had comforted Clark and was the most likely person to know what was wrong.

 

“Really, why is that?”

 

“Journalism would teach you that rule number one is to never ask a question that you don’t already know the answer to, and rule number two is to ask the right question the first time round because you’re not likely to have a second chance.”

 

Tapping his fingers impatiently, Lex almost dismissed her suggestion, but asked quietly, “I asked why he was crying, and why he lied to me; if neither of those were the right question to ask – what was?”

 

“Actually, you asked why he thought you would put up with him lying. But, the real questions that you should have been asking were “What was he afraid of happening if he told you why he was crying? And, why?”

 

“I take it you know the answer to that.”

 

“Yep, but don’t bother trying to worm it out of me, you wouldn’t trust it if you didn’t work it out on your own anyway. But, I’ll give you a clue: pick up a copy of _My Best Friend’s Wedding_ on your way home.”

With that, Lois turned primly and left before he could pursue the subject further.

 

*****

 

Lois waited until she was sure Luthor had left the building before having a quick word with Perry and then walking over to Clark’s desk.

 

“Smallville, I think it’s time to call it quits.”

 

Lois, surprisingly patient, waited by Clark’s desk as he gathered his bag and coat.

They made their way to the elevator and all the way down and out the front doors before either said anything.

 

“Look I’m sorry, I-“

 

“Could I-“

 

Both paused and would have laughed at their tangle of words if not for the cloud of doom that hovered over Clark.

 

Having waited this long to get him to say something she wasn’t going to stop him now, indicating with her hand for him to go first, she waited.

 

“I don’t mean to put you out, but do you mind if I crashed at your place tonight? I really don’t want to go back to the penthouse,” Clark, for the first time in ages, didn’t feel like calling Lex’s place home.  It was Lex who made it that, and with their friendship on the verge of total collapse…

 

“Smallville, Clark, I’m sorry.”

 

Clark was quite sure of all the things that Lois needed to apologize to him for; this wasn’t it, unless she was saying no to the crashing, in that case. “It’ll only be for the night, I promise to look for---“

 

“Oh stop being stupid. Of course you can stay with me tonight, or however long you need. I’m apologizing for Lex catching you crying, if I hadn’t forced the issue…”

 

Feeling a sudden up welling of warmth for his partner he embraced her in a hug. “Lois, if it hadn’t been that it would have been something else. Thank you for caring enough to talk and thanks for letting me stay.”

  
Not wanting to tear up again and knowing how uncomfortable Lois was with any displays of affection, he released her then headed towards her car.

 

Figuring there was some more touchy feely moments ahead; Lois decided to brush aside the hug and followed her partner, contemplating the various ways she could make Luthor suffer if they didn’t manage to fix this soon. 

 

********

 

Lex stepped off the elevator, and strode towards his office. He emerged from his thoughts enough to notice his secretary staring at him in curiosity, so, he blanked his face of any emotion he was currently feeling and turned to her.

 

“Michelle, have you ever heard of a movie by the name of ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding’?”

 

Surprised at the question, Michelle nevertheless pulled a face at the title, and replied,

 

“Yes Sir, it’s a Julia Roberts movie – I don’t care much for her, so I’ve never actually seen it, buts it’s about a girl who tries to destroy her best friends wedding, because she is so scared of losing him, losing their friendship.”

 

Light dawned in Lex’s eyes, and he nodded at her in thanks, before walking into his office and closing the door behind him.

 

Reviewing Clark's comments from the conference room, Lex immediately realized that Clark had explained -even if not in so many words, why he could not talk to Lex about his fears for their friendship after Lex was married: _"I was just trying to point something out about how I felt when you came here earlier, and before I can even get it phrased right… you’re ready to walk out on our friendship."_

 

Lex almost cringed as he replayed the comments over and over: _"…and maybe I didn’t explain it right, but you were awfully quick to say chuck it."_

 

How could he have expected Clark to be so open, when a far less charged comment was met so harshly by Lex? If the positions were reversed, Lex was certain that he probably would not have risked a confrontation either. Shaking his head at the situation that he first created for Clark, and then pushed him into a confrontation over; Lex wondered how Clark ever put up with him.

 

Clark had been raised in a warm and loving environment, and although he was far from popular, he had always had a select group of caring friends, who he would do anything for. Clark was an openly loving and affectionate person – unlike Lex.

 

Lex had been raised by Lionel – which was enough of an explanation in and of itself. Being the bald genius freak, Lex had found it difficult to make friends, and being rich had found it just as difficult to meet people who genuinely wanted to know him, rather than his money. However, Lex had also been raised to consider emotion a weakness, and that as such, the bonds feasibly caused by friendship would be more of a hindrance than a help. Therefore, after his mother’s death, Lex only had this guide to live by, and so often pushed people away whenever they came near to cracking the wall he had built around his heart. Clark was the first person to have ever managed to wriggle his way through the cracks and stay there, and after all the years Lex had known him, Lex allowed him to remain. But, at times – like their argument earlier, Lex still tried to push him out, feeling the pressure to bury his real emotions behind the wall. This was the first time, though, that he had ever realized how much it must have hurt Clark when he did.

 

Clark was a good person, and had been a good friend to Lex – he did not deserve the way Lex treated him at times, but Lex had thought that Clark understood why he pushed him away. Maybe that was why Clark considered himself to be a ‘lousy friend’?

 

_*Because Clark knows why I go on the offensive when it comes to our friendship – Luthors don't need anyone, I don't like needing anyone, but I need Clark. And yet, in spite of this knowledge, Clark feels like he is the one lashing out. How can he not feel stung, when -as he said- I'm ready to "chuck it" at the drop of a hat?_ __

_Or is it simpler than that?_ __

_I'm obviously unhappy, because I want more with Clark, but if I ever told him it would be risking one of the best things in my life – my relationship with him.  And, Clark can tell when I'm unhappy… he's the only person who can, who actually cares. Ergo, Clark feels that he is doing a bad job as a best friend because his best friend is unhappy and he does not know why or how to fix it?*_ __

 

Lex had started to develop a migraine as he went over and over the day in his head, and the questions his last conversation with Clark had raised. Ultimately, although he did not have all the answers he craved, Lex recognised that Clark was the best thing to have happened to him, and he was hurting both Clark and himself by trying to push him away.

 

The arguments they had had may have brought up some valid issues that they needed to address, but the most important thing was actually maintaining the friendship, and that meant that Lex needed to apologise for the way he had spoken to Clark.

 

_*But not tonight. With Clark on that stake-out with Lois, it will have to wait till morning.*_

And, for that very reason, Lex did not want to go home. Knowing he would return to an empty apartment was not a welcoming thought. Clark was going to be out working, so Lex might as well do the same. With a nod, Lex mentally pushed away all Clark-centred thoughts, and immersed himself in the paperwork on his latest acquisition.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile Clark and Lois had arrived at her place, and Lois shoved all of her bags and various other bits of paraphernalia into Clark’s arms so she could unlock the door, and very conveniently ‘forgot’ to take them from him as she waltzed in. Flinging her coat across the sofa, Lois headed straight for the coffee-machine. Clark placed her bags on the coffee table and hung their coats on the coat-stand, as he listened to the coffee boil and Lois’ chatter:

 

“Okay, you know where everything is; the extra sheets are in the closet to the left of my room and you can grab a shower once I’m done. I’ll get to that while you get yourself settled; if you need anything else just holler.”

 

At that, cup of coffee in hand, Lois walked off to her room, ready for a nice bath.

Knowing he was on his own for at least a half hour, Clark got himself a glass of milk and set about setting his bed up.

 

There hadn’t been any changes to the place since his last visit so Clark was able to find everything and set his bed up quickly. “I’ll just lay down for a bit in the mean time,” he whispered to no one in particular - finding himself having nothing else to do.

 

And that’s how Lois found him. Curled up on top of the covers looking like the child he hadn’t been in years, still not losing the heart broken look even in sleep.

 

Draping a blanket over him, she turned off the lights and headed to bed herself. She figured that a good night’s sleep would do everyone some good.

 

*****

 

It was the faint sound of the antique grandfather clock in his reception that brought Lex from his papers. With the pounding he had just started to notice in his head, Lex could not help but feel somewhat glad for the wake-up. Unsure as to whether or not Clark would be back yet, he decided to try his cellphone. When it sent him straight to voicemail, Lex assumed he was still out, but wanted to know where – maybe Lex could pick him up?

 

Not realising how late it really was, Lex had dialled Perry’s number before his mind could really register having done so.

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end, though sleep-laden, carried with it the threat of imminent harm for whomever had disturbed him.

 

Lex was oblivious to it, “White, where did Lois and Clark say they were going on their stake out? I’ve managed to misplace the note Clark left me with the location and I need to get a hold of him immediately.”

 

“Luthor? What the … what are you doing calling me at this hour?”

 

Perry White wasn’t usually this slow, but he was willing to let it slide due to the hour, “Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Your star reporters, where are they tonight?”

 

“Home I would imagine,” sensing that there was something going on here and a bit of what it could be dawned on him, “Luthor, have you lost Kent?”

 

Lex hung up. It was evident he’d made a fool of himself by calling Perry. Clark had lied to him – again.

 

But Lex was tired, and all this latest revelation did was add to everything. Closing down his computer, Lex gathered his files together before walking to the elevator that led to the Penthouse.

 

*******

 

Clark was just getting out of the shower when he’d heard his phone ringing. Figuring it was Lex he hadn’t been in a rush to answer it, walking up to it he saw that a message was waiting and figured he’d leave it for later. He knew what it was about after all, no need to be in a rush to hear the tantrum that awaited him.

 

He’d woken up several hours after first dropping off, and found he couldn’t get back to sleep. He hadn’t slept anywhere but at the penthouse or his childhood bed in years and was finding it difficult to get comfortable in his new surroundings. Even as familiar as Lois’s home had become over the years.

 

Thinking over and over the words exchanged between Lex and himself he came to a conclusion. Things were over. Without him having even revealed his feelings to Lex, their friendship had fallen apart and it didn’t feel fixable right then, if it ever would be.

So having come to that end, he got up and sped to the penthouse, knowing that Lex rarely made it in before the wee hours of the morning on nights that he had stakeouts.

 

*******

 

Closing the door behind him, Lex leaned against it for a moment, and sighed wearily. Holding out his hand to place his keys on the convenient side-table, Lex stopped when he saw Clark’s ratty old backpack leaning against the wall by the door.

Now that, by itself, would not have been of much surprise, but when there along with a carry-case containing Clark’s beloved laptop, and Clark’s worn brown

‘CK’-stencilled suitcase, this caused Lex somewhat of a shock.

 

Lex was about to call out for his friend, when he heard a noise from Clark’s room. So, stepping quietly so as to avoid detection, he crept to Clark’s doorway to see Clark sitting on his bed, along with a few clothes and books and a mostly-packed duffel, with obvious tear-tracks on his cheeks. Lex watched as Clark picked up a framed photograph from his bedside – a picture of him and Lex at Clark’s University Graduation, and run his finger over the image, only for tears to start to fall once again.

 

It was the sight of those tears that broke Lex, and, his eyes also somewhat damp, he walked into the room and clambered onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his best friend like he never wanted to let go. Lex was a Luthor, he never apologised for anything – but Luthor’s were also not meant for love, affection and sentimentality – when it came to Clark, all the usual ‘Luthor’ rules went right out the window.

 

“Clark, I’m sorry.”

 

However, even for Clark, hearing Lex apologise (as in, actually saying the word ‘sorry’) so sincerely was quite rare (although he had known Lex to say so – although only to him, and, on one occasion, Clark’s mother), and he looked up through wet lashes at Lex. In that one glance, Clark could see the pain and upset this was causing Lex, and almost caved. But then he thought about how much Lex had hurt and upset him, and he strengthened his resolve – determined to explain to Lex why he was leaving, without revealing the depth of his feelings and having his heart thus totally smashed.

 

But as Lex tightened his arms around him, rubbing his hand up and down Clark’s back reassuringly as he whispered apologies, Clark knew that he needed this first - *they* needed this. So, he allowed his arms to inch their way around Lex as he gently pushed Lex into a more comfortable position, so that Clark could snuggle up with him.

 

As Clark settled Lex back against his pillows, Lex breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through Clark’s hair. Lex had been terrified that Clark would shy away from his touch – he appeared to be packing – to be *leaving* Lex, and this scared and upset Lex more than anything his father had ever done. The thought of Clark not being there every day, the very idea that their friendship had been irrevocably damaged, well, that was inconceivable! He knew that he had to fix it, and that physical affection – with Clark anyway, was always the best place to start. After that, well, Lex acknowledged that he would have to do something he would never consider where it anyone other than Clark – grovel, apologise and explain.

 

And they just lay there, snuggled together, each comfortable in the others company – in spite of the growing concerns and frictions of the day. 

 

After several minutes, Lex lifted his head from atop Clark’s, and brushed a hand gently through Clark’s hair as he whispered; “I’m not accepting your resignation.”

Clark blinked several times, before craning his neck round to look at Lex, his expression one of total confusion. Lex noted the expression and elaborated; “You don’t suck at the job – not only are you the only person to have ever considered *taking* the position of Lex Luthor’s Best Friend – and lasted longer than I would expect any person to, you can’t resign because….I wouldn’t be able to replace you. And I wouldn’t want to.”

 

Clark smiled up at him, which encouraged Lex to tentatively smile back.

However, after a moment, Clark sat up, and turned to face Lex. Lex took a deep breath, and mentally schooled himself for quite a tirade: be it anger, or anguish.

 

Clark knew exactly what Lex was doing, and accepted it; but he also knew he would have to get his own feelings across – not only did they have to sort through the argument from earlier, but Clark had to make sure that Lex knew why he felt so bad as to want to leave; because Clark did not think he could go through such a painful experience again.

 

“Thank you Lex, that means a lot to me. However, it also raises the question – if our friendship is so important, why have you made it seem so easy to throw away?”

In order to explain why *he* acted how he had today, Clark needed to hear from Lex why *he* had said some of the things he did.

 

Lex had the decency to look ashamed. But he had already noted that he had some grovelling to do, so bracing himself, he attempted to explain.

 

“My relationship with you is the one thing in my life that I know I would not be able to handle losing, Clark. If I was ever faced with the choice between you and my business, it would always be you.” Lex paused here, realising how out of character it was for him to blurt out his real feelings like that.

 

“I know the way I’ve acted today makes that hard to believe, but it’s true. The problem with that is that it is easy to be perceived as a weakness, and that’s how my father sees it – something he is quick to remind me of every time I see him. Lionel has always taught me that emotions are a weakness; and that my friendship with you merely gives the enemy something to exploit. I know it’s not a sufficient excuse for how I treated you today, but it’s the truth. You know I tend to get defensive around my father, and when he mentions our friendship, all I can hear is him calling you that – my weakness, something that can be exploited. I guess it has not a little to do with the ingrained Luthor arrogance; Luthor’s are strong and resilient; scared of nothing, and without weakness. However, the very thought of you being used in any way horrifies me, and at times I am terrified at the thought that in trying to get to me, someone could find out your secret. And sometimes that fear overwhelms me, and sometimes it makes me push you away.” 

 

Lex paused, realising that he was trying to explain away his actions, and thus excuse them, rather than explaining the reasons behind his actions, and apologising for them. “So I may not be without fear, and sometimes my father’s belief that you are my weakness forces me to attempt to push you away before you leave me anyway, but deep down I know, I *know* Clark, that you are far from my weakness. You are my strength. *You*, and you alone, are what has stopped me from becoming my father.”

 

Lex could see on Clark’s face that he did not believe that, but Lex knew it, and he needed Clark to understand why he felt that way. “You believed in me when no-one else did. You saw past the Luthor name and really saw me; for the first time in my life I was treated as myself, and not purely my father’s son. And your belief in me encouraged me to believe in myself, to believe that I could do things the right way, and still succeed. To be liked and respected, rather than hated and feared. I am proud of my accomplishments, proud of LexCorp, but I would gladly give them all up, because they wouldn’t have existed in the first place, without you in my life.”

 

With a sigh, Lex finally lifted his gaze to meet the eyes of the younger man, hoping he would be forgiven.

 

Clark looked down at the pale man in his arms, listening intently as he attempted to explain his actions. A Luthor explaining himself was rare enough, but Lex was obviously telling the truth, laying his emotions bare for Clark to see. And Clark knew how hard that was for Lex, he knew Lex had been trained to see emotions as a weakness, and it warmed his heart to hear Lex decree that their friendship was his strength. Clark turned his head to press a soft kiss to Lex’s forehead, and whispered; ‘Thank you’.

 

Feeling Lex relax at his acceptance of the apology, Clark wrapped his arms a little tighter around him and added; “But you do know I would never make you chose right? I’m so proud of all the work you have done; LexCorp is an honest and viable company, and it’s all down to you!”

 

Chuckling at the indignation radiating from the brunette, Lex replied; “Of course Clark, and that is just something else about you that infuriates my father. You are not a gold-digger, or anything like any of the type of people he is used to associating with, so your actions confuse him. But he will attempt to use our relationship to achieve his own ends – hence the marriage hunt for me. He has realised that I would never marry a woman of whom you did not approve, so he was quick to play on our relationship in order to ensure your assistance. But he got that right – I mean, who else would I trust to help me chose a bride?”

 

As he continued to listen to Lex, Clark felt his lightening heart sink at the mention of brides, and had to accept, that he had been somewhat over-sensitive ever since the initial conversation with Lionel anyway. The mention of Lex marrying had made Clark realise that when he did **, their** relationship would change – permanently and irrevocably.

 

“I’m sorry too Lex,” Clark said, causing Lex to pause and look up at Clark questioningly. “I guess you’re not the only one who gets a little prickly around your father. Sometimes his insinuations that I’m not good enough for you, or that I *am* a gold-digger, they get to me a bit, and I think it might have made me a little oversensitive.”

 

This time, it was Lex’s turn to attempt to reassure Clark. Immersing his fingers in Clark’s hair, Lex told him not to worry, and that everything would be alright.

 

Clark was on the verge of drifting off when he heard Lex whisper; “Please don’t leave me.”

 

Tugging on the smaller man so he was lying beside him, Clark looked him in the eyes and replied sleepily; “Never gonna happen”, before placing his head on Lex’s chest and finally dozing off, Lex quickly doing the same.

 

*****

 

As the first rays of morning crept into Clark’s bedroom, he blearily opened his eyes and smiled lovingly down at the man snuggled in his arms; Lex looked so much younger in sleep. Blinking in an attempt to wake himself up, Clark carefully eased himself away from the other body in his bed, and as he looked down at the older man, decided that he deserved a lie-in.

 

As he quietly made his way to the bathroom, hoping that a shower would wash away the last lethargic wisps of sleep, Clark remembered Lois. ‘Crap! It’s a good job I left her a note saying I was coming back to pack, or I’d’ve already had one *irate* brunette screaming at me down the phone. However, she is sooo gonna ream my ass for giving in to Lex!’

 

That less than happy thought pushed away the last vestiges of sleep, and Clark proceeded to speed through his morning ablutions, only slowing down long enough to iron a suit that had got somewhat rumpled during his attempt at packing the night before. As he made his way into the kitchen, Clark remembered the phone calls he had ignored the night before, and decided to listen to Lex’s messages. There were two; the first one was just Lex hanging up; the second however…

 

_You lied to me again Kent! I’ve just been made to look a fool by none other than Perry White! Yes, Perry White! He finds the thought that I’ve ‘lost’ you *quite* amusing! I am soooo kicking your ass when you get home!!.........If you come home…shit!_

Pressing the delete button, Clark couldn’t help but feel bad at the worry he could hear underlying his friend’s anger. When Lex had realised that Clark was not where he had said he was going to be, he had been terrified, and the fact that he could not hide that emotion in his voice made Clark feel even worse.

 

Flinging his jacket and tie over a kitchen chair, Clark rolled up his sleeves. For once, he was going to make sure that Lex had a proper breakfast. It was the least he deserved – and he *had* stayed late at work the night before, so it’s not as if he *needed* to go in at the crack of dawn!

 

Clark was just pouring out a cup of coffee for Lex when he realised something. If Lex had called Perry – probably at some god-awful hour of the night, then that meant that Perry knew that they had had a disagreement! With a groan, Clark resigned himself to the fact that he was gonna have the piss taken out of him at work today; even if Perry didn’t pointedly announce that he had been contacted by none other than Lex Luthor in the middle of the night, Lois was still gonna ream him a new once for disappearing!

Shaking his head, Clark decided not to worry about that and finished dishing up breakfast.

 

Lex was woken by the delicious smell of perfectly brewed coffee and blueberry pancakes. Blinking, he was immediately awake and somewhat disconcerted by the fact that the bed he had fallen asleep in was not his own.

 

“Morning Lex!”

 

The beaming smile of his best friend was always enough to produce a smile from him, but when said best friend is bringing him breakfast in bed, well, Lex was surprised that Clark was oblivious to his feelings for him sometimes. “Good morning Clark. What’s all this?”

 

Plonking the food down in front of him, Clark looked a little sheepish as he said; “I just thought you deserved a lie-in, and I had the time, so I wanted to make sure you ate a decent breakfast for a change. I mean, its not as if *you* have to travel to get to work!”

 

A forkful of pancakes already in his hand, Lex raised an eyebrow; “Yes Clark, because working in the building *next door* to your home is cause for such *strenuous* travelling!”

 

Chuckling, Clark nodded. “Touché. Anyway, there’s a full pot of coffee if you want more, your favourite suit came back from the cleaners yesterday and is airing in your bathroom. I don’t think I have any big stories today so I *might* have a chance to start working through that list of potentials your father sent me. So, lunch?”

 

Pulling a face at the mention of his father, Lex nodded; unable to vocally reply with his mouth full of pancake!

 

“Okay, I’ll come to your office this time though; I think the Planet has had enough of us for a few days. Later Lex!”

 

*****

 

Clark surprised the Planet staff that had witnessed the incident the day before, as he waltzed through the lobby of the building with a broad smile. However, as always, Clark was oblivious to the stares, and only lost his cheery disposition for a moment in the elevator, as he braced himself for Hurricane Lane.

 

Clark had decided that he would take the bull by the horns and attempt to cut her off before she started, so, making his way to the coffee, he poured Lois a cup - just how she liked it, and made his way over to their joined desks. Placing her coffee before her with a sheepish grin, he opened his mouth to say 'Good Morning', only to be stopped in his tracks at the sight of his own desk. Coffee, chocolates, fudge, cookies, a *fruit basket* and flowers, all covered his desk, along with little cards hoping he 'feels better'. Although he was somewhat touched at everyone's concern, he knew that it was also a ploy to get some information out of him. Standing tall, he faced the bullpen and stated clearly, but not unkindly; "Thank you for your concern, but I am not sick, and I am *not* a girl!"

 

The protruding lower lip and the obviously conscious halting of a stamped foot took the maturity out of that statement, and there was a faint wave of chuckles throughout the room. Before Clark could comment further, there was a familiar bellow which, as always, stopped everyone in their tracks; "Kent!"

 

With a jolt, Clark immediately blushed crimson at the sound of his boss' voice, and spun in his direction with a handful of apologies at the ready. "Mr White-"

 

Perry cut him off with a raised hand. "Kent, keep your domestic disputes *out* of my newsroom in future okay?! It's bad enough Luthor disrupting my staff, but ringing *me* at some god-forsaken hour of the night?! Never again alright?!"

 

Clark shuffled his feet, and murmured; "Yes Sir."

 

"Good. Now get back to work. That means everyone!!" And as quickly as they stopped, the bullpen was once again in full motion.

 

*****

 

“So Kent, I’m assuming by *that*, and the fact that you didn’t come back last night, means that you and Baldy patched things up?”

 

“Don’t call him that Lois. But yes. Lex apologised, we talked – it’s as good as I’m gonna get. I may as well enjoy my time with Lex while I can.”

 

“Jesus Smallville, you make it sound like he’s dying!”

 

Clark visibly flinched, paling at the very thought.

 

‘Lord he’s got it bad!’ Lois thought as she led him to his desk, and flung a doughnut at him. “Here! Eat that! And give me the list!”

 

“What list?” he asked around a mouthful of chocolatey doughy goodness.

 

“The Potential Mrs Lex Luthor List! Lucifer himself has short-listed these women; there’s got to be something wrong with them!”

 

“Lois, we can’t go digging up dirt on these women!”

 

Lois just looked at him despairingly. “And why not? What do we do for a living again? And anyway, you may not be willing to risk your friendship with a man you are so sure is straight; although how you can consider a man who wears *that* much purple to be totally heterosexual is beyond me, but are you willing to risk Lex? After two homicidal wives do you *really* want Lex to chose another simply on the info provided by Luthor Senior?”

 

Clark paled further at the thought of Lex in danger yet again; his mind immediately flashing back to when he attended Lex’s funeral. He may have been high on RedK, but it merely lowered his inhibitions, it did not allow him to hide from his base emotions – only absolved him of guilt. And the pain he had felt when he thought Lex was dead was beyond any type of pain that he had ever felt; physical or emotional, before or since. Clark did not think that he could survive feeling like that again.

 

Nodding in agreement, Clark was unable to keep the pain out of his voice as he stammered; “You’re right Lois,” and scribbling the list down for her. “But I haven’t had chance to show it to Lex yet; I’m hoping he’s gonna be able to cut it down a bit.”

 

However, before Lois and Clark could even consider attempting to *start* making their way through the list, a bellow from Perry had them out on assignment. Within minutes of leaving the scene, Clark heard a cry for some ‘super help’, and with yet another flimsy excuse to his partner, he ended up spending the rest of the morning in his red and blue spandex.


End file.
